He Doesn't Love Me
by anordinarygirl00
Summary: Imprint. It had ripped me away from HIM and it had torn my BEST FRIEND apart. And it was what caused me to be stuck with a HOTHEAD that doesn't truly love me. ***better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Imprint. There wasn't a word I hated more than that one. Others saw it as fate, destiny, or even a gift from the ancestors. To me it was just something that  
forced two people together. It wasn't like I haven't seen how loving and sweet the relationship can be between a wolf and his imprint. I saw it every day with Sam and Emily but that did not change my hatred towards the idea.

It had ripped me away from _HIM_ and it had torn my _BEST FRIEND_ apart. And it was what caused me to be stuck with a _HOTHEAD_ that doesn't truly love me.

 **It's my first publishing a fanfic and I hope that you guys like it.  
** **Feel free to comment and follow/fav, feedback and questions are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do** **NOT** **own Twilight, all characters belongs to Stephanie Meyers except Ashley, if they did, Bella would not be the main character. On with the story!**

* * *

Ashley POV.

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up from the loud sound of the door slamming shut.

I forced my body up from the couch that I had fallen asleep on and pulled the blanket away from me. As I was waking up, Leah came stomping in and landed rather harshly next to me.

"Rough Day?" I asked.

"He is such an ass, I mean who does he think he is?"

"Who?"

" it's just... if only he wasn't the damn Alpha!"

I then understood. Leah was mad at Sam.

" It's already disgusting to have to see Sam everyday but I can't believe he thinks he has the right to order me around!"

"What happened?"

"..."

"Leah?"

"…I almost phased inside the house while talking to Paul. But he was being such an ass and I couldn't handle it"

I nodded in understanding. I had never met the said boy but I had heard enough to know it wasn't easy to keep your temper in check with him. I also knew that it wasn't easy for Leah to be around Sam yet especially when he was with Emily. Comforting her, I just drew circles on her back, trying to help her calm down.

"Ash..."

I turned my eyes from the floor to her face.

Yet I kept silent because she knew that I was listening.

"I'm trying to adjust too. It's not like I want to phase into a hairy beast every time Paul says something snarky about Emily. "

Leah's voice had dropped visibly quieter and her eyes were now more somber. I stared at her face, anger was now replaced with sadness. This was the Leah that no one else knew, not even Seth. This was the Leah that cried for weeks on my shoulder after Sam had broken up with her without an explanation. This was Leah that had been terrified when she first phased. This was the Leah that people rarely saw.

"I know"

I wrapped my arms around her and I stroked her hair.

"I know. Even if no one else does, I do so don't worry. You'll get the hang of it don't worry."

I pulled back and Leah opened her mouth to say something

"Hey guys I'm so hungry! You have any food?" Seth shouted as he entered the house.

Leah face scrunched into a scowl and began walking up to her room. I knew that the topic was over and that it was going to be a while until she opened up again. I sighed and made way towards the kitchen where Seth had started to dig through the fridge.

"Stop trying to break the poor fridge"

Seth froze and turned to look at me with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry but I didn't get anything to eat at Sam's."

I pulled out my phone

"I'll order pizza, Sue said that she won't be home until late tonight."

* * *

 **I know this is short but I wanted to post something for you guys to read so here it is. Also, I have a relative idea for the whole story but it's not 100% done so please be patient with me. I know people hate it when authors do it but I am going to anyway, bare with it. Please follow/Fav and please please review! Kind criticisms are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm soo sorry to the few people that care. I had finals and now it's break which will hopefully give me more time to write. Thank you to everyone that followed/favorited.**

* * *

I glared angrily at my brother as he tried to argue his stance with me. 

"It could have been dangerous Ash, people were in the house" 

"By people meaning Emily?" My eyes daring him to explain 

I love Emily but my brother's lovesick act with her was starting to get on my nerves. 

"Yes, but Leah needs to learn to control her anger." 

I scoffed at the idiot that I called a brother 

"Sam, she phased less than a month ago, it's natural that she doesn't know how to control her temper yet. It doesn't help that she has face you every day." 

Sam sighed, lowering his head. 

"Ash, you know that it's not something we could control" 

I knew that we were no longer talking about him acting like an asshole to Leah...well partially. It was more about his imprint on Emily.

I sighed and lowered my voice, 

"I know but it wouldn't hurt if you weren't so harsh on her." 

Sam opened his mouth but I continued, 

"And try not to think about Emily too much when you're phased. She can feel everything…I get that you're in love but be a bit more considerate? Just until Leah gets the hang of being a wolf. Okay?" 

Sam's eyes softened as he saw my pleading eyes. 

"I'll try but you know that it's the imprint" 

The ends of my lips lifted a little and I nodded, satisfied with Sam's promise. I turn around to head out when the door opened and a large guy came running in, bumping into me. I fell right on my butt and I looked up, preparing to yell at whoever ruined the exit I was making a couple seconds ago. But my mouth was unable to form words as my eyes met with a pair of angry eyes that soon widened with swirling emotions as they reached my face. A guy who had an awe-struck expression on his face stood in front of me. In anger and horror, I slowly stood up and took a step back. 

"No... this can't happen..." 

I knew what the emotion on his face meant and I hurried to get out of Sam's house. I heard the boy starting to break out of his trance but I ran before he could speak a word. Halfway out the living room, I was met with another tall built body. His scent easily gave away who the newcomer was and I inwardly cursed.

"Ash?"

The confusion and pain that dripped off his voice was unbearable but I had no other choice other than to look up into the brown eyes that I had loved so much. My eyes started to tear up and I did the most logical thing to do.

Run.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to end the chapter before changing POV. Feel free to comment and follow/fav, feedback and questions are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Paul POV

I gaped at the girl below me. She was so beautiful. Her straight raven hair caressed her small heart shaped face and skin was a light tan color. I couldn't take my eyes off her eyes. They were a brighter shade of brown. A perfect mix of honey and brown. I always thought that I would hate the day when I imprinted, wanting to be free from commitment but now I wasn't sure. The girl's face held annoyance before it quickly turned into fear as she saw me. The wolf inside me whined at the scared orbs now flickering with anger. I froze unsure what to do when I heard her mutter something as she tried to hurry away, causing my wolf whine once more.

"No... this can't happen..."

Still, I calmed myself and turned to stop her when I saw her and Embry. My body started to shake as my vision focused on his hand holding her wrist while she stood with tears threatening to spill. I growled stepping closer to the two. Hearing me, Embry turned to look at me while the girl remained still. He looked confused at me before pulling her behind him making me shake even more violently.

"Stay behind me Ash."

Ash. So that was her name. My growls momentarily subsided at the sound of her name. I wanted to learn more about her.

Anything…Everything.

"What's going on here?"

Sam's voice seemed to accuse us as he exited the kitchen. That seemed to break my imprint's trance as she quickly shifted her eyes at each of us before she pushed Embry grip off and ran out the back door. Me and Embry both moved to follow her but Sam's voice stopped us.

* * *

"Well? Paul are you gonna tell me what happened?" Sam's voice cut the tension that now filled the living room.

"Why are you only interrogating me? Embry was the one who fucking touching her." My fingers pointed accusingly at the pack mate sitting across from me. Sam's stern look didn't waver as I swore, forcing me to reply

"okay, okay calm down. I may have imprinted on her."

My eyes narrowed as Embry started to shake before he stood up and barged out of the living room. Sam just shook his head while I tried to figure out Embry's relationship with her.

Are they dating? But Embry never said anything about a girl.

My body shook lightly as I recalled the expression on my imprint's face as she had stared at Embry. Sam sigh before speaking,

"I guessed that…you do know that Ashley's my sister right?"

My mouth dropped open,

"that smoking girl is your sister!"

Sam face scrunched up before he continued speaking,

"as I was saying, she is my sister and if you do anything I will kill you, got it"

I nodded, not knowing how to deal with the new feelings and the tugging in the back to go see her now.

"Wait, how come I've never seen her? And Embry knows her and I don't?"

"She's over at the Clearwater's place most of the time or when she is here, you were on patrol and as for Embry…"

Sam glanced at the door that Embry had left through.

"Embry was….. friends with her before he was turned"

I caught the hesitation in his answer and opened my mouth to ask more but Sam continued speaking,

"She already knows about imprinting and phasing so it won't be a problem with that part but it will be hard for her to accept the imprint. The imprint being you doesn't help either"

A burden seemed to have been lifted that I won't have to be the one to explain the whole wolf thing but annoyance flickered in my eyes at Sam's not so subtly hint that my imprint will hate me.

"What's wrong with me? Any girl is lucky to be MY imprint. You're just misinformed. She will be falling head over heels in love with me the next time she sees me."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it took a long time but here you guys are! I wanted to wait until I got the next chapter ready but I decided it was taking too long. Thank you to everyone that gave review and remember to follow/favorite/review!**


End file.
